Examen de educación fisica
by Lizy-Michaellis
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que Tomoyo Daidouji no es presisamente un as para las actividades físicas, ¿pero qué pasa cuando está a punto de reprobar Educación fisica poniendo en juego su graduación? definitivamente necesita toda la ayuda posible y que mejor si tiene un poco de magia, porque ser novia de la reencarnación del mago Clow debe tener alguna ventaja ¿no? (oneshot)


Examen de educación física

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los personajes utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de CLAMP, solo los tomaré prestados para la realización de esta pequeña historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por el pasillo de la escuela casi desierta a esas horas de la tarde resuenan unos pasos decididos, al igual que un leve sonido del piano, que a medida que avanzaba se escuchaba más fuerte, al llegar al salón de música, la puerta se abre sin ninguna sutileza, lo que hace que el sonido del piano cesara de improviso, el pianista, un chico de unos 17 años, de piel clara y ojos azules enmarcados por lentes levanta la mirada para ver a quien recién llegaba, con un movimiento de su cabeza aparta los mechones negros que obstruían su visión para encontrarse con una chica de largos cabellos también negros, ojos amatistas, piel blanca cual porcelana, con las mejillas sonrojadas debido a la carrera que había hecho hasta aquel lugar, tenía unas lindas piernas y unos pechos que…

-¿ya terminaste de verme? Estoy igual que la última vez que me viste –dijo en un tono no tan dulce como el que todos conocían

-tengo que asegurarme, pero ya terminé y creo que todo está en orden. Ahora dime ¿a qué debo tu tan buen humor? –preguntó sarcástico enfocando su vista en el rostro de la chica

-necesito tu ayuda y no puedes decir que no –dijo con ese tono de mando que a él tanto le gustaba… en algunas circunstancias

-claro, lo que la princesa pida se le dará, dime my lady ¿para que soy bueno? –tomando su mano y depositando un beso en su muñeca, luego más arriba y cuando a punto estaba de acercarse a su boca ella se aparta, el chico hace un sonido de disgusto pero no insiste

-no es necesario tanta cursilería, con que me dijeras que sí bastaba

-en serio no estás de buen humor hoy Tomoyo, te hablo cariñoso, te enojas, te hablo normal, te enojas, es cierto lo que dicen que nunca podremos comprender a las mujeres –dijo suspirando y tomando asiento nuevamente en el banquillo del piano- ¿para que soy bueno entonces?

-necesito un hechizo que me haga buena en los deportes –respondió la de ojos amatistas para sorpresa del ojiazul

-cariño, eso no…

-¿dijiste "no"? –Lo mira entrecerrando los ojos, lo cual significa peligro- ¿no estoy acaso ante "el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos"?

-no. Yo solo soy su reencarnación, es más, ahora solo soy la mitad ¿recuerdas? La otra mitad de mis poderes se los di al señor Kinomoto –respondió tranquilamente

-¡increíble! ¿Qué ventajas tiene entonces ser la novia de un mago? –dijo dando un fuerte pisotón, clara señal de un berrinche- Nunca te pido nada Eriol Hiraguizawa y cuando te lo pido me pones excusas

-no es eso cariño, yo no puedo hacer eso, además ¿para que quieres ser buena en deportes? A ti ni te importa eso ¿a qué viene de pronto esa urgencia?

-¿no puedes o no _quieres_? Porque hay una gran diferencia… y no, la verdad no me importa no tener tan buena condición física como Sakura o Chiharu

-linda, si hasta Naoko corre más que tú y nunca en la vida te ha mortificado

-cállate ¿sí? Lo que pasa es que… -sentándose a su lado y recarga la cabeza en el hombro del chico- el profesor Kurogane dijo que necesitaba sacar un 9 para poder pasar educación física, si no la voy a reprobar y no me podré graduar

-¿en serio te dijo eso? –preguntó sorprendido, su adorada amatista definitivamente no era buena en esa materia y el profesor Kurogane era muy estricto pero aquello le pareció una exageración

-¡sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¿Cómo se atreve? Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji y no me puede reprobar, el muy, el muy…

-tranquila cariño te va a hacer daño si te exaltas de esa manera ¿Qué más te dijo?

-me dijo que tenía que ganarle un partido de uno contra uno a la capitana del equipo de básquetbol, pero ¡es imposible! Él lo sabe y por eso me puso ese examen, tienes que ayudarme Eriol, si no paso no podré entrar a la universidad y tú no quieres eso ¿verdad?

-claro que no mi corazón, pero lo que me pides, no sé si debería, se va a dar cuenta que algo pasa si de pronto te vuelves una experta

-pero ¿entonces? Es imposible que le gane –dijo comenzando a llorar- ¡voy a reprobar Eriol! Tú ya no me quieres por eso no me quieres ayudar ¡te odio! –gritó empezando a golpearlo en el brazo

-¡basta! –dijo tomándola de los brazos para evitar más golpes, con el tiempo había terminado por acostumbrarse a los arranques de drama queen que le daban a la heredera de los Daidouji

-lo siento –dijo ya más calmada y abrazando a su novio- pero estoy desesperada

-te entiendo amor, pero yo no tengo la culpa

-ya lo sé ¿me perdonas? ¿Te hice daño? –dándole un ligero beso en los labios

-está bien, ya sabes que no me puedo enojar contigo –ambos sonríen y la chica se lanza al ataque, besándolo con más pasión, justo como ella sabe que le gusta al mago hasta que se quedan sin aliento

-¿entonces me ayudas? –dijo con una sonrisa inocente

-está bien –responde suspirando, la chica salta de la emoción y cuando se disponía a darle un beso de agradecimiento la interrumpe- pero con una condición

-osh, ya lo sabía, nunca nada me das gratis, era demasiada belleza, pero estoy tan desesperada que te daré lo que quieras –dijo cruzándose de brazos

-si no es nada que sea difícil de hacer –dice abrazándola por la espalda y soplando cerca de su oído

-deja eso, ya sabes que me da cosquillas y dime que es lo que quieres, aunque ya me lo imagino

-pues déjame decirte que te equivocas querida mía, seguro estás pensando en algo que nos involucre a ti, a mí, a una cama y poca ropa, pero no esta vez

-¿entonces? –dijo alzando una ceja en señal de incredulidad

-todos los días de aquí al día del examen yo te voy a ayudar a entrenar antes de clases, de esa manera el profesor Kurogane no va a sospechar que hiciste trampa ¿Qué te parece?

-¿seguro que no quieres hacer cosas sucias? Me acabo de comprar un conjunto de encaje y es del color que te gusta –dijo tratando de convencerlo

-No. Ya te dije lo que quiero, ¿aceptas o no?

-está bien –dijo de mala gana tomando la mano que el chico le extendía para sellar el trato

-bueno, entonces ¿Qué tal si vamos a mi casa para celebrar este nuevo trato que hicimos?

-lo siento pero no, me tengo que dormir temprano si es que quiero estar lista para el entrenamiento de mañana, mejor me voy ya para mi casa –dijo caminado hacia la salida

-en serio que eres perversa –dijo saliendo detrás de ella

-y así te gusto así que no te quejes

Al día siguiente muy temprano en el gimnasio de la preparatoria Seijo una chica vestida con un conjunto deportivo negro con rosa y su largo cabello recogido en un chongo se encontraba haciendo calentamientos a la espera de que su adorado novio –y ahora entrenador personal- se dignara a aparecer, llevaba ya alrededor de 10 minutos esperando pero ni sus luces, ya estaba pensando en mil maneras de torturarlo y hacerlo pagar por dejarla plantada cuando sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella, al girarse lo vio en la entrada del gimnasio, él la miraba atentamente, y a ella le gustaba que la mirara así, corrección, a ella le gustaba ser la única a la que mirara de esa manera, mientras sonreía en señal de aprobación.

-¿te gusto o qué? –le gritó fingiendo estar ofendida

-me encantas cariño pero ¿quieres que te diga cómo me puedes gustar más?

-oh no, tan temprano y ya están pensando en sus perversidades, de haber sabido no vengo –dijo un chico castaño entrando también al gimnasio

-para empezar no sé por qué estás aquí Shaoran –dijo la amatista

-para burlarme de tu desgracia por supuesto –dijo con una media sonrisa

-eres un malagradecido, después de todas las cosas que hago por ti, mal amigo –dijo enseñándole la lengua

-¿es verdad que vas a reprobar educación física? –preguntó con seriedad mientras se sentaba en las tribunas

-si, por eso tengo que entrenar muy duro ¿verdad cariño? –dijo guiñándole el ojo a su novio

-así es

Así día tras día, los dos chicos ayudaron a la amatista a entrenar, al principio pensaron en darlo por perdido, primero se le rompieron las uñas, y es que además la chica carecía totalmente de coordinación, varias veces el balón le dio de lleno y ella ni siquiera intentó esquivarlo, enseñarle a fintar fue casi imposible, ella era demasiado lenta y se distraía con facilidad, además su estatura no ayudaba mucho con los tiros y qué decir de su falta de puntería, en resumen, era un martirio que ambos hubieran querido evitar, sin embargo ambos querían demasiado a la pelinegra como para dejarla morir.

Solo quedaba una semana para la prueba, y aunque Tomoyo había mejorado mucho, ya no se cansaba tan pronto y ya era capaz de quitarles el balón una que otra vez, y también había logrado encestar algunas veces, definitivamente no sería suficiente para derrotar a la capitana del equipo, pero lo que le faltaba de habilidad lo compensaba con entusiasmo, o al menos eso le decía Eriol "eso no la va a ayudar" pensaba Shaoran, pero nunca lo dijo, hasta Sakura trataba de llegar temprano para ayudar a su amiga, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo se quedaba dormida como de costumbre, el tiempo se pasó muy rápido y la prueba sería dentro de 2 días, el ultimo día que entrenaron fue el sábado después de clases, entre todos le dieron consejos y ánimos a la joven Daidouji, lo que le levantó el espíritu y se dijo lista para enfrentar la prueba.

El lunes a las 11 a.m. en el gimnasio se dieron cita el profesor Kurogane con su cara de enojado (como siempre), Nanase Yoshida –la capitana del equipo femenil de basquetbol-, Sakura (vestida de porrista con todo y pompones),Shaoran, y se supone que Eriol, pero no se veía por ningún lado.

-¿Por qué traes tu uniforme de porrista Sakura? –preguntó la amatista mientras calentaba y miraba de reojo a la puerta del gimnasio

-para darte ánimos, tú siempre lo haces para mí, y ahora es mi turno, es más, te haré una porra. ¡Dame una T!, Shaoran contéstame –dijo dándole un codazo a su novio

-lo siento, empecemos de nuevo

-¡dame una T! –grito la castaña alzando las manos

-¡T! –le respondió el ambarino con algo de pena

-¡dame una O!

-¡O!

-¡dame una M!

-¡M!

-¡dame otra O!

-¡O!

-¡dame una Y!

-¡Y!

-¡dame una O!

-¡O!

-¡¿Qué dice?!

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó Shaoran ya contagiado por el entusiasmo de su novia

-¡mas fuerte!

-¡Tomoyo!

-¡Tomoyo! –gritó la castaña dando un salto con los pompones en alto

-¡Li, Kinomoto! Si van a estar haciendo escándalo váyanse de aquí –los regañó el profesor

-lo sentimos entrenador, nos quedaremos callados –respondió el castaño avergonzado ante la mirada risueña de la capitana del equipo

-muchas gracias Sakurita –dijo la pelinegra abrazando a su amiga- y a ti también Shaoran –incorporándolo al abrazo

-¿está lista Daidouji? ¿Podemos empezar ya o quiere otra porra? –le dijo el maestro con su mismo tono enojado de siempre ¿acaso ese hombre nunca sonreía?

-¡un momento! –Dijo un chico entrando al gimnasio, la mirada violeta se alegró- perdón por llegar tarde linda, te traje esto –dijo pasándole una botella con un liquido azul, la chica se le quedó mirando extrañada- es lo que te prometí ¿recuerdas? –dijo agitando la botella y junto con el liquido azulado se veían unos extraños brillos

-¡oh! Gracias amor –dijo destapándola para darle un trago

-tranquila, no tanto –quitándole la botella- estás lista ¡ve y acaba con ella!

Después de recibir un beso en la frente, la amatista se dirigió a la cancha donde Nanase Yoshida ya la esperaba, el encuentro duraría 10 minutos, ya que el profesor pensó que Tomoyo no sería capaz de seguirle el paso a la capitana por más tiempo, en base a eso la evaluaría, sus movimientos, las veces que lograra quitarle la pelota, o que pudiera hacer una finta, no esperaba realmente que pudiera quitarle la pelota y encestar, pero al menos había visto como la chica se había esforzado en los entrenamientos, y eso ya era ganancia, alumnos holgazanes como ella había en todos los salones, y era su deber llevarlos por el buen camino del deporte.

Pero definitivamente Tomoyo Daidouji estaba superando sus expectativas, estaba aprovechando que era más pequeña que Yoshida y más ligera para tomar ventaja, logró quitarle la pelota 2, 3, 4 veces y a la cuarta encestó, dispuesta a volver al ataque le lanzó una mirada desafiante a la capitana, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del silbato.

-¡tiempo!

-buen juego Daidouji –dijo la capitana extendiendo su mano

-gracias capitana –le respondió con una sonrisa estrechando la mano que le ofrecían

-bueno, si no me necesita más profesor, me retiro

-eso es todo Yoshida, gracias por su ayuda

-hasta luego chicos –dijo saludando a todos los presentes quienes respondieron su saludo

-¿y bien profesor? ¿Pasé? –dijo expectante

-aun le falta mucho Daidouji, pero tengo que aceptar que se esforzó mucho, así que está aprobada, felicidades

-¡gracias profesor! –dijo entusiasmada haciendo una reverencia

-por nada, agradézcale a sus entrenadores –dijo comenzando a avanzar a la salida y desapareciendo por el pasillo

-¡muchas gracias chicos! –dijo la amatista haciendo una reverencia

-¡lo lograste Tomoyo, eres genial!

-no Sakurita, tú eres genial, con tu porra me hiciste invencible –contestó sonriente y abrazando a su amiga

-gracias a ti también Shaoran –dijo también abrazándolo

-no hay de que, no podíamos dejar que te quedaras otro año en la preparatoria por algo tan tonto

-pero sobre todo gracias a mi mago favorito –dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Eriol y dándole un beso

-sabes que haría todo por ti cariño

-bueno, creo que iré a cambiarme antes de irnos

-te acompañaré amiga

-las esperamos en la salida ¿sí?

-¡sí! Gracias por la bebida Eriol –dijo la amatista guiñándole un ojo a su novio antes de ir tras Sakura rumbo a los vestidores

-¿la bebida? –preguntó el joven Chino mirando a su amigo quien sonreía con esa sonrisa tan suya que ponía después de hacer una de sus travesuras- pero si apenas le dio un trago ¿Qué es esa bebida Eriol?

-nada, simple gatorade de moras… con brillitos –dijo agitando la botella- pero no se lo digas a Tomoyo o me matará –finalizó guiñándole el ojo a su amigo mientras ambos reían caminando hacia la salida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muchas gracias por leer esta pequeña historia que salió en una tarde de inspiración, dedicada especialmente a todos los que les gusta la pareja de Tomoyo y Eriol, espero haya sido de su agrado y sea merecedora de sus comentarios ¡saludos!.


End file.
